She's The One For Me
by Kiriri Kariria
Summary: Harley knows May is the one for her...But she doesn't. Harley then realizes something...[OneShot]


Hello everyone, a Haruka x Haarii fic from me! D I know, weird couple I support. xP

**She's The One For Me-HarleyxMay One-Shot**

------------------------

Rated G

Her.

She's just the one for me.

I looked at her among the crowd, talking to one of the coordinators she just met. But I don't care! I don't care! I care about her! She's just the one for me…

I regretted my actions, of trying to get her out of my way in order to get the ribbons. But I don't care about the ribbons anymore! I just want to stroke her brown hair…taste the soft lips of hers…

I knew I loved her. Once I saw her hurt by me, something pierced through my heart, making me feel…guilty of hurting her. I couldn't stop thinking of her ever since…the last time I saw her. Which was-Yesterday. I sighed.

I looked at her beautiful sapphire eyes…they seem to melt me into them. Her smile so cheerful…that was just what makes me like about her. And how she does her little twirl after she won a ribbon…It's so…cute yet…nice. I can't describe her; she's just the one for me!

But she just sees me as a rival. A rival who just wants to get her out of the way, hurt her and win Contest Ribbons. I sigh again. I look at her face…Oh so soft and tender…I just want to feel them. I saw Drew-Her other rival. I gritted my teeth as I see May and Drew talking to each other.

I knew Drew liked May, same for May. I can feel that they loved each other…How it breaks my heart. I've ditched Team Rocket, after I found out I was hurting May a lot. She always seems to glare at me, or give me looks when I smile at her. She thinks I'm just out there to hurt her.

I just can't tell her, I've changed. I've grown to love her…I knew she insulted me, by saying my cookies 'weren't half bad', and didn't even know what was Cacturne. But I don't care about that anymore; I knew she was just immature…and that's just what makes me like her even more-With her innocent yet cute acts.

I bit my lip as I saw May hug Drew. Why was she hugging Drew? Why? I gritted my teeth again. I hated Drew. In my eyes, he was a nosy, annoying, irritating, stuck-up boy who just has nothing to do but steal my dear May. In May's eyes, he's just the annoying yet cute boy that was just right for her.

She never left my mind...Her cheerful smile, her beautiful sapphire eyes, her brown hair, and her tender, soft lips. She was just the one for me...But I knew there was no hope for me at all.

I punched the wall with my hand, and it seems to crack a little while my hand bled. I didn't care. I just want May in my arms right now! I turned to look at her beautiful face again, and she seems to be smiling more then ever-With Drew around that is. I sigh again. My hand bled more then ever, and some dripped down onto the floor, forming a puddle.

I didn't care how much it hurt. What really hurted me was that I couldn't be in the position Drew was in. I really loved her, but she always seem to think that I'm up-to no good. She trusted me before, and I used her so I could get the ribbon. And now she no longer trusts me because of that irritating annoying DREW!

GRR! He always warns her and tells her not to listen to me. If he wasn't there, May would still trust me and I can turn over a new leaf, becoming friends with her and maybe even more.

I hate Drew. I hate Drew. I HATE HIM! I glanced at May again, and she looked at me back. I loved her when she looks at me…with her beautiful sapphire eyes…How I loved them. But she looked at me with a frown. And a glare. I gave her the best smile I could muster, but she just gives me glares. I tried to put on a good front, but my heart was slowly breaking.

She seem to tell Drew something, before walking towards me. I brighten up! What was she going to tell me? But I shouldn't get my hopes up just like that…I knew it was something bad. I hid my bleeding hand behind me. She stopped in front of me as she asked me cautiously,

"Harley, whatever you do this time, I will NOT fall for your plan."

I smiled, though my heart was breaking. I replied in my normal tone, "May, I have no plans this time. Trust me."

I give her one of my pleading looks, but she wasn't buying for that. Not after she fell for it in the Hoenn Grand Festival. She replied, glaring at me,

"Harley, I know you are up to something, I know you are. And I'm NOT buying your looks again."

She walked away, as she smiled and looked at Drew. They seem to talk about something, before walking away, and they seem to enjoy each other's company a lot. I could see them holding hands, and I knew there was no hope for me. Something went through my heart, and I felt like crying. But no, I couldn't.

I knew one thing for sure, and I really hope I can correct that-May doesn't trust me, and I know she won't. Ever.

---------------------------------

Please give me comments about it!


End file.
